Prende la luz
by Anubisfullbuster
Summary: Soñar contigo es el único remedio a esta soledad, ¿Un abrazo, una caricia es mucho pedir?, ¿es mucho pedir que regreses a mi lado?


**Primera vez que hago un Songfic espero que les guste, la Canción es Prende la Luz de Plastiko y recomiendo que la busquen en youtube para leer el fic como es XD.**

**Los personajes y la canción que a continuación se describen no son de mi propiedad, la canción pertenece al grupo Plastiko y los personajes a Hiro Mashima **

Caían por una no muy elevada colina tomados de los brazos mientras descendían unos extraños hongos, al sentir la vibración de la caída, expulsaban sus esporas luminosas al aire, ambos cayeron al suelo, él encima de ella con su cabello rojo esparcido por el suelo y con las esporas dando iluminación daban una escena de romanticismo perfecto. Sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron de la forma que solo los amantes se miran. La chica soltó palabras apenas audibles algo como un "te extrañe", "no puedo creer que seas tú" o una confesión que no llegó a los oídos del individuo de cabello azul. La chica tapo su rostro y lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas y sin previo aviso en una suave caricia tomo sus mejillas, aquel hombre hizo lo mismo y en un movimiento lento se prepararon para un beso y a milímetros de impactar sus labios de fundirse en el amor que ambos se profesaban que sus almas exigían, él se retiró.

_**Prende la luz que tengo miedo de no verte más**____**  
**__**acariciarte y te vas**____**  
**__**¿Qué más puedo esperar?**____**  
**__**Si tal vez no lo ves**____**  
**__**lo que hay dentro de mí.**_

La pelirroja despertó agitada y con un mar de lágrimas en los ojos, su interior preguntaba "¿por qué?", un "¿Por qué? Que significaba tanto, si los dos se amaban ¿qué les impedía estar juntos?, Jellal no entendía que la hería más estando sin él, que cualquier dolor que pudiera provocarle estando a su lado. Era tan simple lo que buscaba, tomar su mano, sentir su respiración como aquel día en la playa…culminar ese momento

_**Prende la luz quiero tener tu mano y no soltar jamás**____**  
**__**sentir respirarte otra vez**____**  
**__**con eso me quedaré.**_

Se tiro de nuevo de espaldas a su cama y abrazó una almohada y se colocó en posición fetal, el llanto se había transformado en un sollozo continuo, apretaba con más fuerza la almohada a su pecho y en su interior se preguntaba ¿por qué no eres tú?, la melancolía se iba apoderando poco a poco de ella y sin darse cuenta volvía dormir, para tener el mismo sueño y volver a despertar abruptamente de nuevo.

_**Me dejaste otra vez dormir sin ti**____**  
**__**entre sueños creí tenerte aquí**____**  
**__**desperté y no encontré el sueño aquel.**_

Se metió a bañar esperando que el agua limpiara las ideas, miro su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo del Baño de Fairy Hills ¿Sería que había algo en ella que impedía amarla?, un mechón rojo tapo su ojo derecho recogió con delicadeza el mechón de cabello y camino a la gran tina, no había nadie era ya tarde enjabono y enjuago con delicadeza su cuerpo tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de ella, salió de ahí y aun pensativa se dirigió a su cuarto y se miró atentamente en el espejo y se vistió activando su magia como lo hacía de forma habitual poniéndose esa armadura esa "protección" tocó su pecho por encima de la armadura su corazón estaba protegido miro al frente y con su seriedad habitual se dirigió al gremio… ___****_

_**Prende la luz**____**  
**__**quiero tener tu mano y no soltar jamás**____**  
**__**sentir respirarte otra vez**____**  
**__**con eso me quedaré.**____**  
**_

Como siempre su mejor amiga y rival ya le tenía preparado su postre favorito, sonrió por un momento y miro el pastel de fresas, sin embargo, se limitó a picarlo con el tenedor, probo un bocado que le supo amargo, ella sabía que no era el pastel, el sueño la seguía perturbando, dio un gran respiro y salió cabizbaja del gremio a paso lento. Su amiga miro el pastel, se preocupó y salió tras de ella.

La encontró sentada al borde de una colina de tras del gremio –¿Sucede algo?- inquirió su mejor amiga al verla y ella prosiguió a contarle todo lo que ocurrió cuando se encontraron a Crime Sorcire, sobre su sueño y sus sentimientos, la albina se limitó a abrazarla.

_****__**Me dejaste otra vez dormir sin ti**____**  
**__**entre sueños creí tenerte aquí**____**  
**__**desperté y no encontré el sueño aqueeeeeeeeeel**____**  
**_

Después de unos minutos se alejaron Mirajane la miró a los ojos –Tienes que pensar, como el gremio- y alzó su brazo levantando indicé y pulgar –creo que Jellal piensa de la misma forma- se puso de pie y se retiró.

Erza lo meditó y se repitió así misma "aunque no te pueda ver sin importar lo lejos que esté siempre estaré observándote" concluyendo la oración levanto su mano e hizo el mismo gesto, después bajo ambos brazos y presionó su pecho.

_****__**Préndeme la luz..**____**  
**__**Enciéndeme..**____**  
**__**Ayúdameeeee..**___

-¡Jellal!- gritó su nombre._****_

_**Prendeme la luz..**____**  
**__**Avientame que volareeeee.**____**  
**_

-Yo, Yo- Tartamudeó la chica.

_****__**Prendeme la luz..**____**  
**__**Enciendeme..**____**  
**__**Ayudameeeeee..**___

-¡YO TE AMO!- Gritó liberando cada sentimiento, expresando cada duda y repitió - ¡Jellal Fernandés YO TE AMO!- agachó de nuevo la mirada._****_

_**Prendeme la luz..**____**  
**__**Aviéntameee que volareeee eeeeeeeeeeeee.**___

Al girarse se encontró con un guante azul en el mentón y un ansiado beso…

_**A/N Pues aquí termina mi primer song-fic espero le guste a más de alguno, sin más que decir; gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**_

_**P.D. Si les gusta el estilo sugieran canciones por review o MP. **_


End file.
